The elves' story
by Jasper6509
Summary: The elves are captured and taken to Mordor. This is their story on how they survived.AU
1. Captured

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS!

*Estella and Únuk belong to me!

Summary: the elves are captured and taken to Mordor. This is their story on how they survived.

The elves' story:

Captured

Little Estella was chasing a young robin around the garden. Her home was Rivendell and she lived there with her parents Elrond and Celebrían. Watching the robin dart up into a tree, Estella decided to follow it. Halfway up the tree Estella saw a sight that made her freeze in fear. Orcs! There was a huge mass of orcs heading towards her home. Maneuvering down the tree, she ran over to her parents frantically.

"Ada, Nana…there are orcs coming towards us…a huge army," she shouted fearfully. Elrond held onto his daughter and looked over to his wife.

"Celebrían gather the warriors…we must fight to defend our home," Elrond told her. She went to gather their troops and within moments every elf was ready to face the orcs.

Estella hid in the highest tower of the last homely house along with the other children. The elves could see the mass of orcs coming their way. The orcs stopped their advance and the leader of the group, Únuk, walked up to Elrond.

"What are you doing here creature of Mordor," Elrond asked venomously.

"We come in service to the dark lord…he commands us to capture your entire worthless race," Únuk said evilly.

"We will not surrender ourselves to you spawn of Mordor," Elrond declared.

"Are you sure," Únuk asked tauntingly. A large bird swooped up to the last homely house and came down holding a terrified Estella in its talons.

"Or would you rather watch me kill this child? I believe she is yours correct," the orc commander asked evilly. Dropping his weapon, Elrond commanded his troops.

"Drop your weapons and do as they say," Elrond said to his people. Únuk smiled victoriously as the elves dropped their weapon and held their hands upon their heads in a gesture of surrender. He knew that the eleven lord would not risk the child's life…that is why they were a weak race.

"Fire," Únuk commanded his troops. The elves watched as the orcs fired at them and up at the tower where the children were hiding and then the dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Separate the children from the adults and load them onto the carts," Únuk commanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrond woke groggily to the sound of marching. He couldn't see and realized that a burlap sack had been placed over his head. Memory came to him quickly and he grimaced. He shouldn't have given up like that! Elrond just hoped that the orcs had not captured anymore of the elves. He tried to move but found that his hands and feet were tightly bound. He tried to wriggle free of his restraints.

"Do not struggle Lord Elrond…they have bond us with great care," a voice to his left said. Elrond was shocked. The orcs couldn't have…

"I'm guessing you're surprised to hear my voice…well don't be because they captured all of Lothlorien and Mirkwood as well," the voice said.

"King Thranduil…how is that possible," Elrond addressed his friend.

"The orcs…they came to our homes and threatened the lives of the younglings if we did not surrender. Then they hit us with poison darts which knocked us unconscious," Thranduil explained.

"Where are they taking us," Elrond asked.

"Mordor I assume. They did say Sauron wanted us brought to him," Thranduil answered. Elrond and Thranduil stiffened. Darkness, evil and despair surrounded them. That could only mean one thing…they had arrived at Mordor. The carts stopped abruptly.

"Get the adults and children separated now and count up our stock…he'll want to know how many pets we've brought him," Únuk commanded his hoard. Elrond and Thranduil were pulled roughly by the other adult elves. They could hear the small whimpers of the children nearby. The Witch king stepped up to Únuk.

"Put the younglings in the cabin and the adults in the fields; what is our number of stock," the nazgul asked. "We have 150 each of male and female adults and 50 each of male and female children," Únuk answered.

The elves had been separated into children in the east and adults in the west. The adult elves were moved to the assembly fields and the children were moved to a barren, cramped and run-down cabin. The nazgul addressed the elves with his chilling voice, easily heard by every elf no matter how far away.

"You are here as slaves vermin! Those of you in the west will work in the assembly fields making our weapons. Those of you in the east will be sold as slaves to other countries. Enjoy your one night of rest," the Witch king said evilly.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Comforting Conversations

Comforting Conversations

AT THE CABIN…

Estella sniffled as the tears slipped from her face. Around her, the other children were crying as well. Why had this happened? Why were they going to be used as slaves? Where were their parents? She felt as though they had done something to deserve this horrible fate brought upon them. She had been so caught up in her own sorrow she had not heard the soft voice behind her.

"What did you say," she softly asked the mysterious voice.

"I said you shouldn't cry…we'll get out of here soon…I can tell," the voice said. Estella turned around and was face to face with a young elven boy. He had blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

He, like all of the elves, was wearing a dirty white shirt and worn brown leggings. Why the orcs had clothes ready for them was beyond her. But right now Estella was only focused on the young elf in front of her.

"How can you be so sure? The orcs have brought us into their territory…we are theirs to command…and you believe we'll get out of here," Estella screamed at the youth.

"All I'm saying M'lady is that you shouldn't give into despair just yet. Ilúvatar would not allow us to die here…we are his children," the boy said.

"Hebo estel Estella," the boy said. Startled, Estella addressed him sharply.

"What does that mean? How do you know my name," she asked. "Im Legolas Greenleaf. My father speaks very highly of you and your family. We were supposed to visit you in the summer but this happened," Legolas explained.

"'Hebo estel' is meant to give you hope Estella…pretty maidens like yourself shouldn't shed a single tear," Legolas confessed, blushing slightly. Estella turned around to hide her blushing face. Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, had just told her she was pretty…did he like her? Strengthened by her resolve she began to sing:

_Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
_

_Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath  
_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me  
_

_Guileless son,  
Your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother the traitor  
And you will expose his puppeteer behavior  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty  
_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me  
_

_Hush, child  
Darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
_

_Guileless son,  
Each day you grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole  
_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me  
_

_Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep_

As she sang, Estella could hear the other children join in. Smiling to herself, she knew now that whatever trails they faced they would face them together.

IN THE FIELDS…

The adults heard the song of the children and worried. "Oh meleth nin…what could've caused Estella to sing such a song," Celebrían asked worried. Elrond hesitated befor answering his wife. "I don't know…but I hope whatever it is, it will be over soon," Elrond answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Únuk smiled contently. That song that the little ones sang had meant that their spirits could be broken…given time of course.

**I used the song "Mordred's Lullaby" by Heather Dale because I thought it was somewhat fitting for the elven children to sing.**

**Elvish used:**

**Im=I'm**

**Hebo estel=Have Hope**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Unexpected Surprises

Unexpected Surprise

Estella stumbled back into the cabin. Breathing heavily, she fought back her tears. After the first night in Mordor, she and the other children had been shipped and sold to cities all over Middle Earth.

She had just returned from Rohan, a place under the rule of King Thebed. Thebed had treated her just like a worthless slave; he whopped her, cussed at her and beat her at any and every chance he could think of. She had been in his horrid land for six months until the orcs came to take her back.

Now Estella wondered where Legolas and the other children were. The orcs had said that the children would not stay in the cities that long because they wanted them 'useful'. Pain laced through Estella as her wounds cried out for attention.

Carefully, she touched a huge cut on her arm. She focused her healing energy into it and signed in relief as her pain faded slightly. She knew she could heal only so many injuries until her energy ran out. Sadly she was still bruised and sore all over the place.

Her thoughts were interrupted as other children walked into the cabin. Quickly, she started to heal as many of their injuries as she could. Walking over to an elf she personally knew, she'd figure she would ask him the very question that gnawed at her heart.

"Where's Legolas? Is he all right," Estella asked Haldir.

"I have not seen him M'lady," Haldir confessed sorrowfully. Estella nodded in painful understand and got back to work. Luckily for all the children the orcs allowed them some rest.

Once they were brought back to Mordor they were allowed to have one week to rest and recuperate so as not to be worthless when they were sold again. The children healed very little, however, thanks to the repressive darkness that surrounded them. Sleep was another thing that rarely visited now as well.

Still…the children could not complain because at least they still got a week to somewhat relax. After she had finished her rounds she was worried that Legolas had not retuned yet. As if answering her thoughts, Legolas was roughly shoved through the door. Estella ran over to him and helped him up.

"What happened to you Legolas," she asked worried.

"I had been sent to Harad and needless to say…they didn't like me being there," he huffed out. Estella went to work and started to heal the vicious whip marks that marred the young prince's back.

After healing the worst of his injuries, Estella handed Legolas some water. There wasn't much for drinkable water here, but the elves did not complain and drank it anyway.

"Hannon lle," he said after he finished the cup.

"Lle creoso ernil nin," she responded in kind. Soon the elven children fell into a fitful sleep.

Estella was awakened roughly when the orcs came into the cabin and dragged her out. She did not know where she was going, but she knew it couldn't be good. She was surprised when she was roughly thrown in front of her parents.

"Go on ya little whelp…examine your mother," Únuk growled contemptuously. Estella did what she was told and used her energy to examine her mother. She did not expect to find anything amiss.

So when her energy picked up on another energy force…to say the least, Estella was surprised. Estella focused on the strange sensation and her eyes widened. It couldn't be…how was that possible?

"Well whelp, what is going on," Únuk asked angrily.

"My mother…is pregnant," Estella answered slowly, hoping to accept this new reality.

"Looks like you were right Lord Elrond, your wife is pregnant. This child will return to you when you are ready to birth, but no sooner than that," Únuk said, gesturing to Estella. Obviously the orcs wanted to have her deliver her own sibling, instead of her father. Estella looked into her mother's eyes and saw fear.

_What have I doomed my unborn child to?_ Celebrían wondered worriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Celebrían's pregnancy progressed smoothly considering their circumstances. Each day Estella subconsciously counted down the days until her mother was due to deliver.

_Fourteen days until the birth. I hope naneth and the child both make it_ Estella thought.

If Celebrían or the baby didn't make it, it would be devastating to their family. Estella was pulled out of her thoughts when Únuk came up to her bearing a smug grin.

"Looks like the kid can't wait any longer to join us," he sneered. Dragging her along, the orcs dumped her into a rusty hut. Her mother was there panting and obviously in pain.

"How long have you been like this nana," Estella asked however mother.

"Since last night. They did not come to fetch you until my water broke," Celebrían ground out through her pain. Estella examined her mother and found that the baby was already crowning.

"On the next contraction I want you to push," Estella commanded. Within minutes, Celebrían's pained screams could be heard all throughout Mordor as she stated to push. Celebrían stopped pushing to catch her breath.

The next contraction caught her off guard and she howled in agony. She screamed as the child's head was delivered and pushed down harder. Estella caught the baby and cleaned it off. Expecting her pain to be over, Celebrían did not expect the next onslaught of contractions.

"Estella, I think there's another baby," she told her daughter. Estella carefully set the baby down and checked on her mother. Celebrían groaned and pushed slightly, revealing another head.

"Push naneth," Estella commanded. Celebrían bore down and soon the second baby was born. As Estella cleaned the baby off, both newborns started to cry.

"What shall we name them," Estella asked, admiring her new brothers.

"The eldest shall be called Elladan and the youngest shall be called Elrohir," Celebrían said smiling. Únuk walked in and took note of the two babies. He was about to grab one but Estella stopped him.

"You cannot kill one of my brothers just because he was born," Estella growled, knowing that the orcs wanted an even number of male and female children.

"Fine…but if the next baby born is not female then one of them dies," Únuk growled. Estella nodded in understanding. Únuk said something indiscernible through the door. Legolas walked though and was obviously here to help with the babies.

"As soon as the little ones can eat solid food you're all going back to your original positions," Únuk shouted. He left in a hasty manner and left them utterly alone. Estella looked over at Legolas.

"Come meet my new brothers Legolas," Estella said cheerfully. Celebrían couldn't help but smile as Estella introduced Prince Legolas to the new children.

_For now my children are safe with me_ Celebrían thought cheerfully.

**Elvish used:**

Hannon lle= Thank you

Lle creoso ernil nin= You're welcome my prince

Naneth= Mother

*Nana= shortened version of naneth

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Throughout the Years

**I jump around here alittle…if I do it too much, please feel free to let me know **

**Also…there is not much dialogue in this chapter, but instead there is more of an addition to the plot (I guess that's what I'll call it).**

Throughout the Years

Elladan and Elrohir grew up throughout the years. The twins had been separated from their mother a year after their birth and had been placed under Estella and Legolas' care.

Over the years, Legolas and Estella told them all they needed to know about their elven heritage and the lands beyond Mordor.

Fifty years after their birth, Elladan and Elrohir were graced with a little sibling as Celebrían had given birth to another child, a girl this time. The baby was named Arwen and grew up alongside her brothers in the ever-suppressing darkness.

One hundred years after the twins' birth, Legolas' mother Elvéwen had given birth to a baby girl. She named the baby Legolia so she could always feel close to her big brother. Legolia was raised in much the same manner as Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.

But as she grew up, they noticed something different about Legolia entirely. The child seemed to be blessed with the gift of foresight…but it seemed that this gift was more like a curse.

Legolia's foresight allowed her to only see the bad and not the good…the visions also struck her without mercy. Truly they feared it was a curse brought on by her birth in Mordor. Únuk seemed to take pleasure in the young maid's fear of her visions.

Despite the ongoing years of Mordor's oppressing darkness, the elves' survived. They survived because of their bonds of friendship.

But Legolas and Estella discovered another bond…one between themselves. Throughout the years they knew that their love for each other only seemed to grow. It seemed to them that their love had created an extremely powerful bond between them.

Legolas and Estella discovered that this bond allowed them to feel what the other was feeling, whether it be an injury or emotion.

They also discovered that if Legolas' left hand touched Estella's right hand and they focused their feä, they could openly see each other's memories.

Estella and Legolas explored this new ability and found that they could allow others to glimpse into whatever they shared through their link. The other person would just have to touch either Legolas' right hand or Estella's left hand and they would be connected to the psychic link.

Despite these new revelations, the elves knew that they would not last much longer in Mordor. The four had had been born there had experienced the same horrors as the other elven children had experienced when they were still young.

But as each of the elves reached maturity, they were sentenced to work in different fields. The adults stayed in the assembly fields and the children, now adults themselves, were assigned as slaves to the orcs themselves.

Each day was a struggle to endure. But one night as they bedded down for another restless sleep, Legolas and Estella were awoken by Legolia's fitful sleep.

"Wake up penneth…no harm has come to you," Legolas comforted his sister as he woke her from her nighterrors.

Tears streaked down the young maiden's face and if she were not an adult she would've resembled a small child.

"What troubles you Legolia? Why are you restless this night," Estella asked, trying to glean information out of the elf she considered her daughter (Estella and Legolas raised Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Legolia so they think of them as their children…the children, in turn, think of Legolas and Estella as their parents).

"I had another vision…in the form of a dream," Legolia confessed.

"Are you sure it was a vision and not simply a nightmare," Legolas asked.

"Nay, it was no nightmare. I felt the same despair fall over me as experienced with the visions," Legolia explained.

"What did you see penneth," Estella inquired. Legolia swallowed the lump in her throat before she answered, hoping to dispel the dread that filled her soul from her vision.

"I saw…our death. The entire death…of the elven race," Legolia answered slowly, tears streaming down her face. Her visions always came true…and she had just seen the death of her entire race.

**Elvish Used:**

**Penneth: Young one**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Freedom

Estella and Legolas sat in silence after Legolia finally dozed off. The young elf had been so terrified of her vision…it had taken several minutes to calm her down. Legolas clasped Estella's hand gently in reassurance. Estella smiled weakly. They both knew that whatever Legolia saw would happen soon.

One week later…

The elves were mighty surprised when they were commanded to stand in one large group. Estella and Legolas could make out their parents on the other side of the crowd. The elves looked up and saw the Witchking standing on top of a hill.

"Welcome my prisoners. I'm sure many of you have enjoyed your time here and are wondering why we summoned you all…the Dark Lord Sauron has granted you petty creatures to sing…so go on and sing," the Witchking said.

The elves did nothing for many moments. Estella and Legolas held onto each other's hands. They knew what they had to do…for their freedom.

Slowly, Estella began to sing and soon the others joined in:

_Heruamin lotirien_

_Alai uethri maeria_  
_Halurocon yalei nam bahna_  
_Dolin nereba maome_

_Ame amin_  
_Halai lothi amin_  
_Aloamin Heruamin_

_Heruamin oh lonai_  
_Imwe naine beriole_

_Ame amin_  
_Halai lothi amin_  
_Aloamin Heruamin_

_Ame amin_  
_Halai lothi amin_  
_Noamin_

_Ame amin_  
_Halai lothi amin_  
_Noamin Heruamin_

The elves finished their song and Únuk smiled evilly. The elves were filled with despair and had lost all their hope…their plan had worked. Únuk watched in amusement as Estella and Legolas began to sing a completely different song. Legolas started the song off and Estella soon followed. Soon every elf in Mordor was singing the strange song:

_Je ne dors plus_  
_(The time hascome)_  
_Je te desire_  
_(The time has come)_  
_Prends moi_  
_Je suis a toi_  
_Mea culpa_

_Je veux aller au bout de me fantasmes_  
_Je sais que c'est interdit_  
_Je suis folle. Je m'abandonne_  
_Mea culpa_

_Kyrie eleison_  
_Christe eleison_

_Je suis la et ailleurs_  
_Je n'ai plus rien_  
_Je deviens folle_  
_Je m'abandonne_  
_Mea culpa_

_E ne dors plus_  
_Je te desire_  
_Prends moi_  
_Je suis a toi_

_Kyrie eleison_  
_Christe eleison_

_Je suis la et ailleurs_  
_Je veux tout_  
_Quand tu veux_  
_Comme tu veux_  
_Mea culpa_

_Kyrie eleison_

As they sang the song, the elves could feel the last of their light dimming and their life slipping away. Once they finished the song the elves lay on the ground breathing shallowly. _I'm sorry it had to come to this…but we would not have survived much longer in their care_ Estella thought.

"No," an agonized scream broke through the air. With what little strength she had left, Estella looked over and saw Gandalf. He looked both worried and guilty.

_Mithrandir…I must not end it here! Our chance at escape has come!_ Estella thought excitedly. Estella began a new song:

_Shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita dake  
Hirogaru hamon ni namiutsu ido no soko  
_

_Zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo  
Kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de  
_

_Daremo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite zatsuon ni namida shita  
_

_3 25 15 21 23 1  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto  
Nimiunooto denzushi denzu sea denzu sea  
Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto  
Nimiunooto uroma uroma uroma uroma  
_

As she sang, Estella could feel her elven light increase and surrond her. The extra light turned to healing energy and banished the darkness from her. Estella stood up and looked around at the others as she sang. The others joined in and were soon glowing brightly like she was.

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko_

When the song wasa complete, Estella looked to Gandalf and smiled.

"You wretched creatures! You were supposed to die here…how did you survive," Únuk screamed angrily.

"They survived because they found their hope again," Gandalf said. He watched as Únuk turned to him with an angry sneer on his face.

"Let the elves go or I will be forced to deal with you myself," Gandalf threatened.

"You can do us no harm," Únuk pointed out.

"I cannot do you any harm…but the elves' new song might be able to. Shall I have them sing it to you again," Gandalf taunted. Únuk shuddered at that thought. As the elves sang, every orc in Mordor had been wreathing in pain at the brightness of the natural light.

Gandalf was rewarded with the Black Gates opening before him. He motioned for the elves to follow. Slowly, the elves stepped out of Mordor for the first time in an entire age. Estella held onto Legolas' hand and smiled. Free…they were finally free.

**For the elves' songs I used:**

**First song: "I am the one" by Inon Zur (Suppodedly in Dark Elvish)**

**Second Song: "Mea Culpa" by Enigma**

**Third Song: "Harmony" by Kokia**

**P.S. My story is not over yet…there's a bit of a surprise at the end **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Shocks and Ripples

Shocks and Ripples

As Gandalf led the elves away from the Black Gate, he felt their unease and worry. He did not know how long they had been held captive in Mordor but he knew he had gotten there just in time. Gandalf halted and turned to the elves, noting their fearful expressions.

"It is alright my friends…we are safe. We are far enough from the Black Gate…you may sing to your heart's content," Gandalf said smiling weakly. Slowly, Estella stepped forward and started to lead the others in song.

_Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
ari a natus late adua  
_

_A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a  
_

_Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
ari a natus late adua  
_

_A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a  
_

_A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-ya-doo-ah-eh...  
a-ya doo a-ye  
a-ya doo a-ye_

_A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-ya-doo-ah-eh...  
a-ya doo a-ye  
a-ya doo a-ye  
_

_a-ri-a-di-a-mus la-te  
a-ri-a-di-a-mus da  
a-i-a na-tus la-te a-du-a.  
_

_A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a.  
_

_A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-ya-doo-ah-eh...  
a-ya doo a-ye  
a-ya doo a-ye  
_

_ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma  
a-ya-coo-ah-eh mena  
ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma  
a-ya-coo-ah-eh mena  
ya-ka-ma me-ah  
a-ya-coo-ah-eh mena  
ya-ka-ma me-ah _

The elves continued to sing as they walked along. Gandalf stopped them at a strange-looking harbor.

"What are we doing here Mithrandir," Estella asked curious.

"We are here to allow those who wish it the chance to sail to Valinor," Gandalf explained.

"Valinor? But that is the land for those elves whose hearts have wearied of Middle-Earth," Legolas exclaimed fearfully.

"Indeed it is. You have all been through great trials and I believe that some of you have been touched by the darkness to greatly to truly find peace here again," Gandalf remarked sorrowfully. Gandalf thought none of them would step forward, so he was momentarily shocked when Elvéwen and Celebrían stepped forward from the crowd.

"Naneth," Estella and Legolas called out in shock. Thranduil, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolia came out of the crowd and joined Estella and Legolas in their shock.

"You wish to sail my love," Elrond asked, fighting his tears.

Elvéwen stepped forward to help their families understand.

"We wish to sail because the darkness has troubled us deeply. But we do not wish for you to despair…look at the four new children we have brought into the world…look at how Estella and Legolas have found each other's love. We may leave you, but we do not leave you empty handed…cherish those who remain and weep not for our loss for we will be reunited at a later time," Elvéwen said smiling.

Tears were streaking down the faces of the elves. Legolia stepped forward.

"But naneth…I barely got to know you," she cried.

"But you and the other three were not raised by us. You four born of darkness know only Estella and Legolas as your guardians. I know you will miss us, but become more acquainted with your father and you shall learn about me," Elvéwen said prophetically.

With a wave of farewells, Elvéwen and Celebrían boarded the boat with a few others who wished to sail. Estella and the others broke into song to wish them farewell on their journey:

_Ai! laurie lantar lassi surinen,_

_Yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron!_

_Yeni ve linte yuldar avanier_

_Mi oromardi lisse-miruvoreva_

_Andune pella, Vardo tellumar_

_Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni_

_Omaryo airetari-lirinen._

_Si man i yulma nin enquantuva?_

_An si Tintalle Varda Oiolosseo_

_Ve fan yar maryat Elentari ortane_

_Ar ilye tier undulave lumbule;_

_Ar sindanoriello caita mornie_

_I falmalinnar imbe met, ar hisie_

_Untupa Calaciryo miri oiale._

_Si vanwa na, Romello vanwa, Valimar!_

_Namarie! Nai hiruvalye Valimar._

_Nai elye hiruva. Namarie!_

The elves sang long until they could not see the boat on the horizon any longer. They then headed to their respective homes (Mirkwood, Lothlórien and Rivendell), accompanied by Gandalf. Estella healed the most serious injuries on her brethren, but it seemed that her new song from Mordor had not only banished the darkness, but healed some of their injuries as well.

She stood up to leave from Mirkwood and was approached by Legolas.

"Will you came back to visit us," he asked. Estella smiled sweetly.

"I will always come for you meleth nîn…I promise," Estella said smiling. She left will Gandalf and the others and Legolas knew she would keep her promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Únuk snuck quietly through Mirkwood. He had followed the elves discreetly since they passed through the Black Gate. He snuck quietly into the castle, followed by a couple more orcs. They knew all of the elves would be in a deep sleep to fully heal and Únuk planned to take this opportunity to show the elves not to mess with the orcs of Mordor. Únuk bound and gagged Legolas and had the other orcs carry him out of the castle. Únuk smiled evilly. Mirwood's prince would not see these halls for some time…or never again. The young elf prince would serve as a warning to the other elves.

_Just because you escaped Mordor doesn't mean you won't forever remember the experience…and we'll be sure this young prince never forgets _Únuk thought evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I feel very evil right now…carting Legolas off to an unknown fate. But don't worry…I have no intentions of killing him. If you wish to discover more about what happened to Legolas then you'll just have to tune into my next story(once I write it) **

**Elvish used:**

**Meleth nîn-My Love**

**Songs used:**

"**Namárië" By J.R.R. Tolkien  
"Adiemus" By Enya  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
